A wiring harness for a vehicle such as an automobile is configured by collectively lumping a plurality of cables (electric wires) with protectors and the like, and is fixed to the frame of a vehicle body (see Patent Documents 1 to 4, for instance). Then, a plurality of portions of the wiring harness is fixed to the frame of the vehicle body by the protectors, such that the wiring harness is routed along the frame of the vehicle body.